O Casamento
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Quando o impossível parece acontecer, é bom manter o bom humor.
1. A noiva

**N/A:** Não é uma continuação de "O namorado" e "A namorada"; mas poderia ser.

Harry Potter não me pertence, infelizmente.

Pra mim só é possível enxergar a junção dessas famílias de dois modos: com drama ou como humor. Como eu não sei fazer drama...

* * *

 **8:00 am**

Rosa despertou desorientada ao som do relógio de cabeceira.

Demorou um minuto olhando o gigante quarto branco, antes de se lembrar onde estava, e por que.

Logo em seguida, olhou automaticamente para a aliança na mão esquerda, um belo trabalho de ourives, feito por duendes, com uma safira incrustada — _pra combinar com seus olhos_ , tinha dito ele.

Suspirou pensando que esse dia pareceria completamente normal, não fosse seu casamento daqui a pouquíssimas horas, no jardim da casa dos futuros sogros.

Rosa tinha se assustado com o oferecimento gratuito de Draco e Astória Malfoy, mas Escórpio tinha dito que aquela era só uma forma deles manterem o controle do casamento.

Pra ela, o importante é que eles não tinham imposto nenhuma condição absurda, e Astória ainda tinha cuidado da decoração — uma perigosa combinação de vermelho, preto e branco que na mão de alguém despreparado teria ficado horrível, mas com a orientação da futura sogra mais o auxílio de sua mãe, avó e a própria avó de Escórpio, tinha ficado magnífico.

Era interessante ver como as mulheres tinham se unido naquele momento, embora nenhuma delas estivesse feliz de trabalhar em conjunto.

Rosa espreguiçou-se lentamente, indo em direção ao banheiro particular. Tinha quatro longas horas para se arrumar o que, em tempo de noiva, era como quatro segundos. Ainda assim, se demorou entrando na banheira e imergindo.

Algum tempo depois, escutou a porta se abrir e a cabeleira ruiva da sua querida prima e dama de honra Lily Potter espiar para o banheiro.

— Ela está aqui! — Gritou de volta para o quarto, onde Rosa pensou ter escutado, no mínimo, umas dez vozes de alívio.

Tentando se cobrir com a cortina do banheiro, a garota ralhou com a dama de honra.

— Lily! Eu estou tomando banho!

A ruivinha desconsiderou, tomando a frente e jogando shampoo no cabelo da prima.

— Não tem nada aí que eu mesma não tenha Rosa. E não precisa ficar tão envergonhada, como você espera encontrar Escórpio depois do...

— Xiii! — Ralhou a primeira, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

Não importa que já tivesse vinte e cinco anos, Rosa herdara um tanto de timidez da sua mãe quando falavam de seus assuntos íntimos, e isso era algo que nunca ia mudar. Mas Lílian não estava nem um pouco constrangida, esfregando as costas da prima e apressando-a sem parar.

— Você nem parece que vai casar Rosa! Imagine, eu já teria tomado banho à séculos.

Rosa suspirou aborrecida.

— Pelo menos você estava no seu quarto. Quando entramos e não te vimos na cama, pensamos que tinha feito alguma excursão noturna no quarto do noivo, como Molly fez quando casou, lembra? — Sob os protestos de "Lily!" emanados da noiva, ela continuou. — Mesmo que os garotos tenham dito que iam dar um jeito dele não aprontar essa última noite.

Rosa saiu da banheira, enrolando o corpo na toalha, mas Lílian lhe ofereceu um roupão bonito, com as iniciais da garota bordada em ouro.

— Lily, eu... — se emocionou Rosa, mas a garota não deu tempo para sentimentalismos.

— Anda, anda.. Vamos nos atrasar.

Rosa saiu do banheiro, sendo surpreendida por um flash de máquina fotográfica, que a cegou por uns instantes.

— Mas que mer...

— Olha a boca suja — retrucou uma voz em tom divertido, que ela julgou ser de Dominique Weasley.

Quando o quarto entrou novamente em foco ela pode divisar os ocupantes dele, que não estavam ali quando ela acordou. Próxima a penteadeira estava Victoire Lupin com os cabelos loiros e lisos presos em uma trança muito bonita às costas. Ao lado dela, Dominique segurava uma máquina fotográfica profissional. A garota também estava arrumada, com os cabelos ruivos presos num coque, deixando aparecer as pontas que ela pintara de loiro, de um jeito um tanto rebelde.

Sentada na cama, Molly Fawcett segurava um barrigão de nove meses de gravidez. Ao lado dela sua irmã, Lucy, já vestida de dama de honra. Sua madrinha, Gina Potter, também estava arrumada e, junto a janela, lançava olhares marotos para a afilhada.

Roxane Weasley estava escorada na porta — talvez para evitar que Rosa fugisse, ou o noivo entrasse — a expressão um tanto séria para o vestido de dama que estava usando, um vermelho que contrastava muito bem com a pele negra da garota.

Para imenso alívio de Rosa, sua mãe estava ao lado de Roxy, segurando seu buquê de rosas vermelhas numa mão, e uma caixa de joias na outra.

— O que vocês todas estão fazendo aqui?! — Surpreendeu-se.

— Nós viemos te ajudar a arrumar, ora! — Disse Lucy, num tom que demonstrava que era óbvio.

— Mas, mas... Victoire... Mamãe...

— Eu vou arrumar seu cabelo sim, e fazer sua maquiagem. Dominique vai tirar as fotos. — Respondeu Victoire com bondade.

— E nós estamos aqui pra dar opinião, é claro. Já que você não ouviu ninguém na hora de escolher o noivo, vamos garantir que não faça nenhuma outra escolha errada dessa vez. — Disse Lily, com bom humor.

Rosa fechou a cara, mas as garotas riram, sem se importar.

— Mas eu tenho que admitir que a mãe do noivo arrasa na decoração. — Comentou Dominique que, como fotógrafa profissional, devia entender muito bem do assunto. As outras mulheres assentiram com sobriedade. — Está tudo lindo lá em baixo.

Hermione se adiantou, colocando o buquê e a caixinha na penteadeira, abraçando a filha em seguida. Rosa sentiu um nó subir na garganta, mas segurou a emoção.

— Você está bem? — Sussurrou a mãe.

Rosa assentiu levemente.

— Ótimo! Achei que suas primas iam animar você um pouquinho, já que estamos no _território inimigo_.

Rosa assentiu novamente, entendendo a posição da mãe. Não era só para animar a noiva que ela tinha enchido o quarto de Weasley's, era pra evitar que as Sras. Malfoy tentassem interferir no casamento mais uma vez sem o consentimento delas.

Apesar de Rosa, Hermione e Molly terem dado seu total consentimento na decoração, na casa e em diversos detalhes, em outras coisas permaneceram irredutíveis na vontade da noiva. Todo o Buffet foi preparado pela Sra. Weasley e a equipe especialmente preparada por ela. O vestido de noiva, ao invés do longo de três metros de tafetá sugerido pela futura sogra, foi customizado a partir do vestido que a própria Hermione usara no dia do seu casamento. E a cerimônia, ao invés de se realizar à noite, seria a plena luz do dia. Mas tudo isso foi quase boicotado pelos parentes do noivo, e Hermione queria garantir a cerimônia da filha fosse do jeito que ela sonhara.

A mãe se afastou deixando Rosa se sentar na frente da penteadeira. Com habilidade, Victoire secou os cabelos da garota com a varinha, pendendo-os primeiro em um rabo de cavalo.

— Não seria melhor só passar uma poção alisante?

— E desperdiçar seus cachos num belo penteado? — Retrucou Victoire. — Nem pensar!

— Eu disse que minha afilhada era simples. — Disse Gina em tom zombeteiro. — Como a mãe. — Hermione lançou um olhar um tanto condescendente para a cunhada, mas não respondeu. — E o que importa se à noite o cabelo vai bagunçar todo de qualquer forma?

— Tia Gina! — Exasperou—se Rosa, corando mais uma vez.

As outras mulheres riram sem parar, sem nenhum constrangimento.

— Ah, mas a gente fica muito cansada depois do casamento. — Retorquiu Molly. — Isso tudo vai depender da disposição da noiva.

— E do noivo. — Acrescentou Lily, maliciosamente.

— Vocês querem parar de falar nisso! — Interrompeu Rosa, envergonhada, olhando de soslaio para a mãe.

Hermione era a única para quem ela contava sua intimidade, mas ainda assim não se sentia confortável falando disso na frente daquele bando de gente.

— Ah! Mas a lua-de-mel... — Disse Victoire, sonhadora. — A melhor viagem que eu já fiz na vida.

— Mas quando acaba a lua-de-mel... — Emendou Hermione.

— Ah sim. Os homens são todos iguais, Rosinha. — Acrescentou Gina, eficiente. — No começo do casamento eles trazem flores, e juras de amor. Mas depois eles esquecem, e aí é só: "Amor, você viu minha camisa?", "Amor, você sabe cadê minha vassoura?", "Amor, as crianças estão chorando".

Como se para confirmar, alguém bateu na porta. Roxane abriu o suficiente para Teddy Lupin enfiar a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

— Amor, as crianças estão chorando! — Disse desesperado em direção a Victorie.

Ela rolou os olhos para a Tia, que levantara significativamente as sobrancelhas.

— Eu estou arrumando a noiva.

— Mas... Mas...

— Ted, vá atrás da minha mãe! Ou da vovó. Elas estão lá em baixo.

Sem mais o rapaz saiu, com a expressão cabisbaixa.

— Eles não conseguem resolver nada sem nós, não é? — Comentou Victoire.

— Sem dúvida! — Concordou Molly, a outra prima também casada. — E depois posam como se fossem os únicos que resolvessem tudo.

Alguém voltou a bater na porta. Roxane abriu, dessa vez para Vovó Weasley, que entrou com uma cara muito satisfeita. Gina e Hermione lançaram um olhar um tanto exasperado para a mulher, mas ela confortou-as com um gesto.

— Deixei Harry, Rony e Jorge tomando conta do Buffet. Se eles não forem páreo para Astória e Narcisa Malfoy, não sei quem pode ser. — Ela tomou fôlego, olhando para a neta enrolada em um roupão, em frente à penteadeira.

— Rosa! — Disse emocionada. — Ontem mesmo você estava aqui, entre os meus braços. A pequenina bebê do meu filho caçula.

— Vovó! Eu... — Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Molly Weasley a apertou contra o peito. Rosa segurou as lágrimas mais uma vez, imaginando se conseguiria se manter firme até o final daquele dia.

— Toma, Victoire, eu trouxe isso. — Disse a avó, entregando um ramo de alecrim para a neta.

— Vó...

— Anda, é pra dar sorte!

Sem perder tempo, a garota enfiou o raminho de alecrim no meio do penteado, ficando completamente oculto nos cachos vermelhos.

— O que é isso?! — Exasperou-se a noiva.

— Alecrim, Rosa, pra dar sorte. — Confortou a mãe, com um olhar cético.

— Mamãe fez isso com todas nós, não se preocupe. — Acrescentou Gina.

— Lílian! Você não vai vestir a roupa? — Ralhou a avó, observando a garota que se maquiava calmamente junto a um espelho na parece oposta. De todos, era a única que ainda estava de calça jeans.

— Já vou! Já vou! Roxy, você me ajuda aqui?

A morena revirou os olhos, mas seguiu a prima até o banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida.

Imediatamente, a porta do quarto voltou a se abrir e Tiago Potter entrou, com um caderninho na mão e pena em punho. Involuntariamente Rosa conferiu o roupão, vendo se não estava nada de fora.

— Alguém mais vai apostar?

— Tiago! — Retrucou a avó, mas Rosa já tinha escutado.

— Apostar o que? — Disse, se virando para encarar as caras culpadas.

Tiago não se abateu e, virando para a prima com eficiência.

— Ora, no seu casamento!

— Você está apostando no meu casamento? — Respondeu, indignada. — Alguém está apostando no meu casamento?!

— Tiago! — Disseram Gina e Hermione, tentando acalmar a noiva. — Não é nada, Rosa.

O garoto não se importou. Com rapidez, virou as páginas do caderninho.

— Vejamos... Tio Jorge e Tio Gui apostaram cinco galeões cada um, como Tio Rony não aguenta até o fim da cerimônia e tem um surto.

Hermione levou as mão ao rosto e Gina virou a cara para o filho.

— Alvo e Fred apostaram na mesma coisa, só que eles acham que Tio Ron vai surtar no momento que estiver te levando para o altar.

— O quê?!

— É, ele disse que ele não vai aguentar a pressão de entregar a filha na mão do Malfoy. — Respondeu casualmente. — Mas Tia Fleur apostou dois galeões como é a mãe do noivo quem vai surtar. Louis apostou cinco galeões que é o pai do noivo quem vai arrumar confusão. Junto com ele apostaram Victoire e Roxane. Mas Roxy acrescentou que ele vai fazer isso no momento que você estiver subindo no altar.

— Muito consolador! — Retrucou Rosa, ligeiramente histérica, encarando seus parentes.

— Tia Audrey não quis apostar, por que disse que isso não é certo. Tio Percy disse a mesma coisa, mas quando ela saiu, ele apostou cinco galeões que o avô do noivo vai aprontar um escândalo. — Ele virou a página do caderno calmamente. — Com ele apostaram Tio Carlinhos, Tia Angelina, Papai e Mamãe.

A garota olhou para a madrinha com ceticismo.

— Eu mesmo apostei nisso! É o mais óbvio, é claro. Agora a Molly aqui apostou que, não importa qual seja a confusão, a vovó e a avó do noivo vão interferir. Lily... Deixe-me ver —, virou a página novamente. — Aqui está! Apostaram que, se houver confusão, os noivos vão fugir juntos para se casar longe da família.

— Tão romântico! — Exclamou Lily, saindo do banheiro.

— Mas Lucy apostou alto que, no meio da confusão, Molly vai sentir as dores pra ter o bebê.

— Valeu, maninha! — Disse Molly, dando um pequeno tapa no ombro da irmã mais nova.

— Hugo apostou que Tio Ron não vai conseguir te levar ao altar, o pai do noivo vai se revoltar e começar um duelo, e todos os convidados vão entrar na guerra acabando com o casamento.

O queixo de Rosa caiu.

— Mas eu não acho que ele acredite mesmo que isso vai acontecer — consolou Tiago — Acho que é mais uma esperança de que isso aconteça.

— Ah! Ótimo! Muito animador! — Respondeu mal humorada. — Será que ninguém apostou que NÃO vai haver confusão.

— Você está louca, Rosa! Você está se casando com Escórpio Malfoy! — Disse, incrédulo. — Weasley... Malfoy... Tá o maior clima de guerra lá em baixo, você precisa ver...

— TIAGO SIRIUS POTTER! — Gritou Gina.

— Não estamos precisando de ajuda aqui... — interrompeu Hermione, empurrando o afilhado para a porta.

— Se te consola, Rosa, eu apostei cinco galeões que o casamento sai, independente da confusão que tiver. — Confidenciou Dominique no ouvido da prima.

Consolador, pensou ela.


	2. O noivo

**10:46 am**

Escórpio acordou com o sol entrando pela janela do quarto.

Sentia a cabeça muito pesada e, por um momento, se esqueceu completamente do compromisso que teria logo mais. Só lembrou quando viu o terno cuidadosamente separado, pendurado na porta do guarda-roupa.

Seu casamento!

Era hoje, ou melhor, era daqui a pouco.

Procurou o relógio incessantemente, torcendo para que não estivesse atrasado.

Achou o despertador debaixo das cobertas, provavelmente desarmado por ele próprio enquanto estava sonolento.

Com vinte e quatro anos, o próprio Escórpio não acreditava que estava indo se casar. Quando tinha dezesseis, achava que nunca ia se apaixonar — muito menos casar — vivendo a vida solto, viajando pelo mundo, longe de seu pai e das responsabilidades. Mas depois de cinco anos de namoro e um de noivado — além de um ano que passaram longe um do outro — a única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que queria era acordar toda manhã e ver o cabelo ruivo de Rosa cobrindo o travesseiro ao seu lado.

Era certo que eles não precisavam se casar. Casar parecia tão... Definitivo. Mas o pai de Rosa teria feito da vida deles um inferno — mais do que fez aqueles anos — se eles estivessem só morando juntos. Além do mais, definitivo não era sinônimo de chato, não quando ia se casar com uma Weasley.

Ele preferia se casar em uma ilha paradisíaca, a quilômetros da Grã-Bretanha. Talvez em Bali ou na Polinésia Francesa, mas sua mãe entrou em ação mais rápido do que ele pudesse aparatar. Ela não perdoaria o filho por casar longe dela, não depois de todas as loucuras que ele já tinha feito.

Correndo para o banheiro, Escórpio voltou a sentir a cabeça latejar. Culpa da noite anterior, pensou desgostoso. Ele tinha sobrevivido a tanta coisa na vida... Mas quase não sobrevivera a despedida de solteiro armada pelo padrinho e primos da noiva. E é claro que ele sabia que a intenção deles não era fazê-lo se _divertir._

Saiu do banho com a mesma rapidez que entrou. Pegando o terno, tinha vestido somente as calças quando a porta do seu quarto abriu com um estrondo.

— Ei seboso! — Gritou Tiago Potter, escancarando a porta do quarto e deixando os outros garotos entrarem.

— Da pra parar de me chamar assim? — Resmungou Escórpio entredentes.

— Qual é seboso, nós somos quase parentes agora! É claro, se você chegar a tempo, já que a noiva está esperando.

Escórpio sentiu o estômago afundar. Com um pulo, saiu em direção à janela, onde podia ver com clareza o local da cerimônia. A maioria das cadeiras estava vazia e, obviamente, a noiva não estava lá.

Ele escutou os risos dos garotos às suas costas, pensando o quanto era miserável por sua noiva ter uma família grande e detestável como aquela.

— Relaxa, Malfoy — disse Louis Weasley.

— É cara, será que mesmo depois daquela despedida de solteiro você não consegue dar um sorriso? — Comentou Fred Weasley, divertido.

A despedida de solteiro!

Escórpio não achava nada divertido ter sido levado à força pelos primos e irmão da sua noiva para o pior bar do universo, em uma noite de humilhação, vergonha e dor. Mas aqueles caras ainda iam pagar por aquilo algum dia.

Algo na sua expressão deve ter entregado sua fúria, porque Tiago o enlaçou pelo pescoço, como se fossem velhos amigos — coisa que não eram.

— Seboso, seboso... Você devia ficar feliz! Você resistiu bravamente àquela dançarina de conga e olha que nem meu irmão Al, que é conhecido pela autocontrole, conseguiu resistir àquela gata.

Escórpio revirou os olhos, enquanto Alvo gritava "Ei! Não foi bem assim!".

— É _cunhado_ , pense em como seu casamento esteve por um triz ontem. — Disse Hugo Weasley que, sendo muito maior em altura que todos ali, parecia ligeiramente assustador. — Porque se você tivesse beijado aquela morena, nós teríamos que mostrar as fotos para minha irmã.

Escórpio sentiu a raiva latejar os ouvidos.

— Olha aqui! Eu nem pedi despedida de solteiro nenhuma...

— É porque seus amigos são chatos. — Afirmou Fred, recebendo aprovação dos outros garotos. — O padrinho devia organizar uma despedida de solteiro? — Disse olhando para Alvo.

— Ei, eu sou o padrinho da _noiva,_ não do noivo. E eu cumpri muito bem minhas obrigações com a despedida de solteiro _dela_.

— O quê?! — Surpreendeu-se Escórpio, mirando com incredulidade o melhor amigo da noiva.

— É verdade — respondeu Tiago com um olhar malicioso. — Órion me disse...

— O ex-namorado dela ainda foi! — sibilou rangendo os dentes.

— Relaxa, Malfoy! Ela se comportou muito bem, quer dizer... — Alvo fez uma pausa — Eu acho que você se comportou melhor, mas ainda assim...

Escórpio se desviou do aperto de Tiago.

— Eu posso saber o que vocês querem aqui!

— Cara, antes de qualquer coisa eu vestia essa camisa. Ninguém merece ficar olhando pra você assim! — Disse Louis.

Escórpio pegou a camisa, do cabide, vestindo-a com fúria.

— Vocês querem que eu desista do casamento?!

— Porque, está dando certo? — Disse Hugo, rapidamente.

— Olha, Malfoy. Ninguém aqui nega que esperávamos um gosto melhor de Rosa para escolher um noivo... — Comentou Tiago.

— Mas temos que admitir que você é um cara e tanto — Disse Hugo, dando um soco no ombro do cunhado. — Quem imaginaria que você nunca traiu a minha irmã!

— É, e que você ama _tanto_ nossa priminha — emendou Fred, com uma expressão debochada. — Embora eu ache que chorar por isso foi meio gay.

— Rosa... Oh Rosa... — Imitou Louis, fazendo falsete.

— Não precisava ter me dado Veritasseum, não é? — Retrucou com azedume, debaixo das risadas dos garotos.

— Mas essa foi a melhor parte! — Disse Tiago, esfregando as palmas das mãos. — Como é que nós íamos saber que a sua primeira experiência amorosa...

— CALA ESSA BOCA! — Exasperou-se, fechando a porta do quarto com um estrondo. — Vocês querem o que? Gritar isso pra todo mundo ouvir?!

Os garotos riram mais uma vez.

— Na verdade nós estávamos pensando em fazer um comunicado oficial no meio da festa — disse Fred.

— Mas pensamos que ia ser muito injusto se a noiva só descobrisse depois do casamento, ela tem que ter a oportunidade de desistir antes, não é? — Completou Hugo.

— Vocês não estão falando sério? — Disse Escórpio, completamente desnorteado.

— Não. É claro que não seboso. — Confortou Tiago. — Tem coisas muito melhores e menos comprometedoras pra contar, como você ter dormido até os dez anos com um ursinho de pelúcia chamado Barny...

— Ou ter achado que seu pai ia morrer por comer um feijãozinho sabor vômito... — Completou Louis.

— Ter ficado preso no banheiro das garotas no terceiro ano, sendo salvo pela murta-que-geme... — Disse Alvo.

— Ou ter feito xixi na cama quando já estava em Hogwarts... — Emendou Tiago.

Escórpio levantou os olhos rapidamente.

— Esse último não é verdade! — Ralhou, para o contentamento dos garotos que voltaram a rir.

— Mas eu demonstraria mais gratidão por mim, se eu fosse você, já que eu não deixei Hugo te perguntar _aquilo que ele queria saber_. — Disse Alvo, soturnamente.

Escórpio engoliu em seco, pensando que estaria com um olho roxo se Hugo tivesse perguntado _aquilo que ele queria saber._

— Certo, — disse, evitando deliberadamente olhar para o cunhado —, eu não devo nada a ninguém! E vocês não me disseram o que vieram fazer aqui.

— Tudo bem, Malfoy. Nós vamos dizer. — Respondeu Louis.

De repente, os cinco garotos pareceram muito ameaçadores quando avançaram, fazendo um semicírculo em torno de Escórpio. Os cabelos ruivos de Louis, Fred e Hugo brilharam de encontro a janela, cegando-o por um instante.

— Ninguém queria esse casamento, Malfoy. E você sabe muito bem que nós passamos os últimos sete anos esperando ansiosamente que Rosa te desse um merecido pé na bunda. — Disse Tiago.

— Embora pudéssemos ter sido bonzinhos de vez em quando, e, daqui em diante, seremos um tanto mais camaradas... — Disse Fred.

— Rosa é uma ótima garota, a melhor que um cara pode conhecer... — Emendou Alvo.

— E se você der pra trás nesse casamento, ou magoá-la de qualquer maneira que seja... Tenha certeza que é a última coisa que você vai fazer na vida — disse Hugo, estalando os dedos.

— Sem pressão, é claro — concluiu Louis, com um olhar um tanto debochado.

Escórpio manteve o olhar firme em cada um deles, sem se deixar intimidar — embora devesse, já que eles estavam falando sério — e se levantou.

— Tudo bem. Eu só quero dizer que vocês vão casar um dia. E quando isso acontecer... eu estarei lá.

Tiago deu um tapinha nas costas de Escórpio.

— É assim que se fala, seboso.

— Como um verdadeiro Weasley, eu diria — acrescentou Fred.

— Vamos, eu tenho que conferir se a noiva não desistiu — comentou Alvo casualmente, tentando parecer despretensioso, embora o noivo tenha escutado muito bem.

— Nhã, eu fui lá quase agora — respondeu Tiago, desconsiderando. — Ela não vai desistir.

E, saindo do quarto, deixaram Escórpio arrasado sentado na cama.


End file.
